This invention is directed to emulsion polymerization, and more particularly to the production of emulsions which are free of positive and negative charges.
The problem to be solved according to this invention is the provision of an emulsion possessing a compatibility with a broader range of additives, for example in the personal care arena. Standard techniques of emulsion polymerization typically utilize an anionic surfactant characterized by a negative charge on the organic part of the molecule or a cationic surfactant which has a positive charge on the organic part. While such techniques have been found to be effective in the production of emulsions, they suffer from the disadvantage of yielding charged emulsions. Because the emulsions bear a charge, their use with many additives bearing an opposite charge is limited.
This problem has been solved according to this invention by the use in the emulsion polymerization technique of only certain nonionic surfactants in combination with initiators for the emulsion polymerization process which are organosilanolates. The emulsions produced in accordance with the present invention have been found to be free of electrical charge from the surfactants, and therefore offer a more ready compatibility with the wide variety of additives currently used in the personal care market.